


候鸟

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Future's End, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 他们用了两个晚上来证明熵是不可逆的





	候鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 我拖了两年才写完这篇。

-5

可是你仍然留不住一只候鸟。他听见他对自己说。

 

 

-2

凌晨三点，深秋的寒意钻进杰森关不严实的车窗缝里。他将身上老旧的皮夹克裹紧了一些，以此来弥补凯夫拉并不保暖的缺点，更何况此时他身上的制服也残破不全。他重新审视了一下手套，关节处的磨损使皮肤渗出的血液浸透了布料，已经干燥变硬了，纤维从那儿凌乱的翘出来。但他并不觉得手的冰凉有多要紧，也并不觉得有包扎一下的必要。

嘶吼着的旧车空调敌不过冷空气，时不时的发出一种头发丝卷进吹风机或是磁带卡壳的声音，盖过了收音机里正吱吱呀呀的鲍勃迪伦。气味也像是烟灰泡水令人作呕催人睡，让杰森疑心通风口有没有被哪个嬉皮塞了一截大麻烟（哦，他们不会，他们才舍不得浪费一丁点儿大麻）。车里并不比车外暖和多少，杰森正需要这个。若是温度一高，他身上的伤口就会开始淌血，如果太过温暖，他就会忍不住睡过去。会像只毫无防备的初春小鸟一样，被猛然刮过的春寒冻僵，再也醒不过来了。

好吧，并不完全一样。事实上，在整整一天中纽约警察都试图掀开这座城市的地面把他找出来。直到上个小时警用波段里的嘈杂声音还把这事儿列为最高优先级。警察们已经得到了随时可以把他击毙的许可，红头罩思考了一秒这是否能改变任何事实。但他可不能死呀，他还要走之前给安全屋里两盆多肉浇次水呢。

他不能闭眼。但眼下，他的烟抽完了。他仍然没改掉想睡或失眠的时候一支接一支抽烟的习惯。只要再有一天，他就可以离开美国了。因此他并不介意冒着被监控拍到的风险去转角的便利店买包烟。他能用两张A4纸来证明纽约警察效率低到出奇。

他瞧着后视镜整理了一下头顶老旧的棒球帽，试图以此盖住额角的一片瘀伤。头发压在帽檐下头到处支楞着。他又舔去嘴唇上结了痂的血，想要努力做到看起来还不错。他下车，用力关上车门的时候惊飞了一只鸟。他眯起眼睛在黑暗中盯了一会儿。那不是只纽约常见的鸟，也许是去南边越冬的。他突然想到早些年前罗伊对他说的一番话来。但他不愿去回忆些细节，现在他只要试图思考些什么，额角的那处伤口会像触电一样刺痛他的神经。

如果现在才飞到纽约。杰森望着那只鸟飞走的方向想，指不定没到佛罗里达就在半道上冻死了。

他一边咬着唇上干燥的死皮一边走进便利店里。为了在一片寂静之中维持清醒，店里放着鼓点聒噪的重金属。店员替他结账的时候压低了声音，神秘兮兮地说：“如果你想找点乐子。”杰森抬起头来，那位店员不放过任何时机地把一张纸片推到收据旁边。杰森猜测此时自己看起来糟糕的的确像是个热爱嗑药的瘾君子，况且已经三点，所有的好孩子都已经睡觉了。

“两条街外有个叫铰链的酒吧。”

“谢了，兄弟。”杰森挠挠鼻梁，因为牙齿用力过猛，嘴唇流出了血。“这可真是——帮大忙了，我猜。”

“只要告诉他们瑞克的名字，他们就会明白了。”杰森试图看清他胸卡上的名字，他想他不叫瑞克。“并且如果你买大麻可以给你便宜点儿。”

“我想他们应该多给你分点成。”杰森说。店员诡秘的一笑。“帮我个忙，伙计。告诉我，这儿是布鲁克林吗？“

“哦，老兄，看来你还不够嗨。”自称瑞克的店员笑着说，“这儿当然是。”

杰森只是想确认，低温似乎冻住了他的脑子，让他对自己的判断失去自信。他能认出这里是布鲁克林最后一片还未翻新的老城区；他在五年前曾在这儿待过一段日子，对这儿数字标号的街道还剩些印象。这里道路的格局仿佛过上一百年都不会变——阴沉天空下两旁矗立的两排堪堪站立的老公寓，里面有他曾经住过的某一栋，门前台阶上飘过枯败的落叶，路灯在落灰的玻璃罩里发出垂死挣扎的电流声，昏昏欲睡。

他坐回车子里，眼前是无人的空旷街道，临近十一月，法国梧桐的叶子已经落得差不多了，透露出一派萧瑟的景象来。在以前，这个景象预示着一个特殊日子的来临，可现在这个日子已经毫无意义了。鲍勃迪伦的嗓子和吹起扬尘的风使气温在此时变得比该有的更冷些。后天这个时候他已经在俄国了。在那儿会怎么样呢？他思忖。十一月的俄国的雪恐怕已经积得齐膝盖深了。

杰森突然想起任何一个酒吧里卖的波本酒来。这会儿他打定主意要在离开之前再喝上几杯美国酒，好让自己在那个只能喝到伏特加的冰天雪地里，不那么想念盛夏的加州海滩一点。

有很长的那么一段时间他都是在加州度过的。因为他总是很容易冻着，挨不过哥谭多雨阴冷的冬天。夏天在底特律，冬天在加州，像只越冬的小鸟一样。每到这个时候，他们刚搬完家的那一个晚上，他和罗伊会坐在附近酒吧的某一个角落里，躲开那些带着闪粉的姑娘小伙，不动声色，安安静静的喝完他的两杯酒（不见得次次都是波本）和罗伊的一瓶冰可乐。罗伊会眯起眼睛，在昏暗的光线下笑着说：“杰，你是一只小鸟。”

当一个人被叫多了外号，他就会变得更像外号所描述的一点吗？杰森想，他总管罗伊叫呆子，他也不见得变得笨了多少。

“铰链”开在那儿。霓虹灯箱缺了两截灯管。线路老化导致的电压不稳让灯牌有时微微闪烁，像颗近在眼前的硕大的玫瑰色星星。他不记得五年前这处酒吧叫这么个没品的名字，他也不记得那时候这间店堂有这么破败，或许早已易主。但现在，这间酒吧像是个风烛残年的老人遗世独立般的站在那儿，一个老城区遗世独立般的站在纽约，一个他自己遗世独立般的站在店堂里。

店里的陈设没变多少，只是曾经被罗伊拿来打过节拍的玻璃桌面上多了好些划痕。几张旧椅子堆在一个他也许坐过的不起眼的角落里，剩下的那些椅子是九成新的。罗伊每次坐在这儿都会夸那几张旧椅子尤其符合他的复古审美。杰森觉得额头有些疼。吧台上有些水渍，看起来像是已经擦不干净了。杰森等了一会儿，仍没人出现。

他不耐烦的扣了扣桌面，仍没有有人回应的迹象。店门洞开着，风卷着扬尘吹过路面，门铃微微摇晃作响，音乐还在轻缓的放着，清洗了一半的杯子被草草的搁在水槽里，没有倒置也没有擦干，怎样也不像已经打烊了的样子。杰森察觉到了一丝不对劲。他朝应急通道的后门走去，店铺后头是夹在居民楼之间一条狭窄的暗巷。地面上微潮，他能借着光看见有打斗的痕迹，四个人倒在地上，其中一个身边撒出了好些颜色鲜艳的药片和用小袋分装的纸卷大麻。在潮湿的泥土里甚至埋着半截针头。

杰森不愿多加查看。绕过三具尚在呼吸的躯体来到第四个人面前。他靠在墙角，岔开腿垂着头坐着，晦暗的光线让杰森看不出来他的头发是什么颜色。但那喘气的声音，杰森皱起眉头，那空气经过喉咙滞留在那儿的摩擦声，那高耸的眉骨和鼻尖——

杰森应该转身就走的。

他几乎下意识的摸了摸早些时候烙下的额角的瘀伤，那儿就像是摔过的苹果一样表皮完好，内里却溃烂成疮。他仿佛能听到头盔碎裂的声音近在耳边，感到到那一瞬间坠落的失重。罗伊，他坐在杰森眼前，手上脸上满是血污。

杰森毫不迟疑就走到罗伊面前蹲下，撩起他的袖子仔细检查那儿有没有任何针眼。在拨开他眼睑确认他没有任何异常之后才松了口气，他只是喝多了些。

“婊子养的。”罗伊嘴里混着血水，含糊不清的说。

杰森甩了他一个耳光，他咧开染红的牙笑了起来。

“你他妈挡住我了。”罗伊朝着杰森的方向吐出一口唾沫，杰森垂着眼看着他。

“你喝多了。”杰森不带任何语气的陈述道。

“用不着你来提醒我。”罗伊说，嘶嘶吸气的同时抬起头来看着杰森。绿眼睛半开半合的陷在干枯的眼眶里，颧骨那儿擦破了皮，肿的厉害，鼻子下的血淌到下巴，嘴唇裂了好几处。他不能再糟糕了。杰森也没比他好到哪里去。

他捂着肚子，也许骨头断在里面。他的关节开裂着，血混着泥粘在上边。杰森看着他。他需要帮助。

“你可真蠢。”杰森说。

罗伊仰着头，维持了那么一会儿，杰森不知道他是不是在辨认自己。最终他说道，声音有那么点儿粗糙，像是他背后的砖墙磨过人的皮肤，让它渗出血来。“你长得有点像我以前认识的一个人。”如果他再这么接着喝，总有一天会把自己喝瞎的。杰森想。“除了那顶丑帽子。”

“我送你回家。”杰森看着他，他的嘴唇在动，但是杰森捕捉不到任何微弱的声音。他要是拒绝就算了，杰森可以穿回店堂里顺一瓶酒，回到自己的安全屋里等待明天的飞机，就当这个人从不曾出现在这一晚一样。反正他死不了，杰森在这一点上充满自信。有些事变得挺明显，现在除了杰森还有另外的人不会放手让罗伊死。对他来说是好事。而杰森不知该欣慰还是悲哀。在这样一个像极了他们初遇的夜晚里，可他们已经不再如故。

或许有一点儿隐秘的东西没有变。但这在当前已经可以忽略不计了。杰森看着他，他仍在喘气，血丝粘在他嗓子里结网的声音让杰森联想到一片灼热的沙漠，滚烫粗砾的沙子粘在他的肺里，巨大又高远的太阳压在他们身上。他让杰森想到寇瑞克，现在回想起来几乎算得上是美好的地方。罗伊的样子似乎从来没好看过，那回他们见面的时候他也是青着一只眼眶，裂开嘴角，蓬乱着头发朝他傻笑的。在某个时刻，杰森记得，在那片炎热的似乎永没有结束的沙漠尽头出现了一只鸟，军火库眯起绿色的眼睛，对他说：“红头罩，你是一只鸟。”

罗伊恐怕已经半睡了。杰森皱着眉等了足够长的时间，但罗伊毫无醒来的迹象。他干脆直接扛起他（小心绕开他身上所有伤口）把他扔进车里。杰森不明白自己为什么要这么做，好像救他的命已经变成了习惯一样。不管他们变成什么样，杰森想，也许红头罩注定是要拯救军火库的。他仍然拥有杰森，只是他不知道，杰森或许也不确定自己是否知道。

杰森发动引擎，几乎想都没想地朝他们曾经住处的方向开去。那可是军火库，他最了解的罗伊哈珀。那个问题、嵌在他额头上的子弹、布鲁克林和醉得不省人事的罗伊本身，这一切都那么合乎情理，罗伊一定还住在那儿。就算过去了五年，他仍然做不到不去多愁善感。

他们的安全屋离铰链不过两分钟的车程。杰森在窗台上一个植物枯萎殆尽、里面只剩土的花盆下找到了钥匙。罗伊一如五年前懒得浇花、懒得带钥匙出门——他摸到钥匙、想到这儿的一瞬间，他突然起了念头想把罗伊带走。一切似乎都还不晚，罗伊仍保留着五年前的习惯，也似乎不那么在乎正义联盟给他的要求。如果杰森还敢、如果杰森还是五年前的他自己的话，他就能带他走，到俄罗斯、到任何一个任何人都管不着的地方去。

杰森的叹息在夜晚里显得格外沉重。他悲伤地看着阖上眼皮的罗伊。从很早的时候他就该意识到他们不是一路人，但直到很晚的时候才明白，转眼之间他们已经在不同的道路上走了那么远了。

如果他们的位置交换一下，杰森想。罗伊总是有那个胆子把他带走的。

杰森终究还是打开了公寓门，把罗伊抱上了楼。罗伊的呼吸带着热和酒气，杰森已经忘记他还有这样的一面了；自从他们在一起后罗伊就再也没有沾过酒。杰森的手臂感受到罗伊硌人的骨节，他的脊梁从来、从来没有那么突出过。杰森觉得以前他还该重些，但也有可能是记错了，在他们分开前杰森没来得及多给他几次抱抱。

他穿过凌乱的客厅，把罗伊放到床上，打开床头灯想要为他清理伤口。床头柜上摆着一张相片，是他们和柯莉的合影——刺眼的红色鲜艳如前，杰森赶紧转过身去，到厨房找急救箱。房间里的一切布局都如以前一样，只是更无序了些，他没费多少功夫就找到了药和绷带。

杰森清理干净罗伊脸上的血污，为他上了碘酒和纱布。他脱去了罗伊沾着土的衣服扔进落了灰的洗衣机里，摁着他的皮肤确认没有任何骨折。他仔细的擦去罗伊指尖的泥和血，轻轻地捏了一捏。他找到罗伊身上所有受了伤的地方，小心地替他消毒、包扎，因为他能为他做的只有那么多；他没办法给他碎掉的心也缠上绷带。

当杰森看到罗伊脊背上多出的那么多他所不熟悉的伤痕时，他甚至难过得有点儿想哭——他走了以后，罗伊找到另一个会像他那么在乎他的人了吗？

处理完他的伤口后，杰森借用了浴室冲了个澡，顺便瞧瞧自己受的伤。他完事儿的时候罗伊睡得很不安稳，不时翻身咳嗽。杰森坐在床边看了他一会儿——他应该听出来罗伊也和他一样没能把烟戒了。

杰森替罗伊拉好被子，拨了拨他额前的刘海。他多么想在这时再看看他的绿眼睛啊，那双会在他们说话时微微眯起的、透亮得像深夏闪闪发光的森林一样的好看的绿眼睛，那双即使深陷在干枯的眼眶里，也仍然像浸过西雅图的雨一样的绿眼睛。只要再看那么一次，他离开的时候就不会再有顾虑了——或者他就再也不会离开了。

他决定等罗伊睡熟了再走。他点了一支罗伊的烟，站了起来，瞧瞧这屋里的变化——几件他没见过的罗伊的制服落在地上，他替他拾掇起来；一角被揉皱、微微留有水痕的奥利弗奎恩的新闻讣告被压在枪底下；一把匕首钉着火风暴的照片；墙角放着一张老式的椅子，上面堆着许多弹夹，箭头被埋在那里面；一个也许是用来和联盟联络的通讯器闪个不停；一把手枪放置在桌上显眼的地方——杰森认出来那是他朝他开火的那把手枪，仔细辨认后，杰森惊讶的发现这把枪没准是自己以前留给他的那一把。

这儿唯独没有酒瓶，看来罗伊在今晚之前确实已经彻底戒了。杰森暗自思忖了一会儿。他回想起他们以前去酒吧的时候罗伊不会点含酒精的饮料。正如杰森会在他戒酒的时候不顾他自个儿喝酒，罗伊也会在他戒烟的时候在他面前抽烟。记忆中的罗伊会朝着他吐出一口烟，像喝醉了似的眯起潮湿的眼睛，表情因为藏在烟幕后边而模糊不清。“杰森，”他会说，他在这样的时刻只会叫杰森“杰森”，“坏运气是一群候鸟，永远都会每隔一段时间成群结队的来又成群结队的走，当你以为它们都离开去捉弄别人的时候，总会有那么一两只落单的，那是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，提醒你要记得你的生活永远只能越变越糟。”

他说这话的表情是那么认真，让杰森总以为他是不是喝高了。他在这时候会停顿一下，再深深地吸一口烟，然后说：

“尤其是我们这种人。”

你会知道这是一句谶语。罗伊清醒的时候总是该死的擅长任何事，他是个天才，但他只在屈指可数的时候认真；杰森很庆幸他拥有大部分的这些时刻。他会向杰森解释为什么马修麦康纳能在那时摸到安妮海瑟薇，他会告诉杰森凯匹特的分区方式不合理在哪儿，他会吻吻杰森说宽吻海豚也会同性性交，他会捡起一片羽毛，说你留不住一只候鸟。

但在他们的世界里科学只是作用在罗伊口中“我们这种人”——普通人身上的另一种规格的枪子儿，你只能嚼碎了混着不甘咽下去，再看着会飞的人一次次抵抗真实存在的魔法，跑的快的人试图扭转时间。

去你妈的。罗伊会说。熵是不可逆的。

所以罗伊比谁都清楚他们回不去了。

他的额头一阵刺痛。原本唇上板结的裂口又在流血了，他回过神来，掐灭了烟头。罗伊的呼吸顺畅了一些，杰森走回卧室里再去看看他有没有在挠他脸上的伤口。杰森捏捏罗伊放在脸边上的手，塞回被子里，已经要到十一月了，他的被子仍然很薄。如果他生病了，如今还会有谁来照顾他呢？杰森最后摸了摸罗伊的脑袋，把他的一缕头发绕在指尖。这也许是杰森最后一次见他了。“你愿意跟我走吗？”杰森悄声问他，自然，回应他的只是无边的寂静。

杰森把那顶旧帽子留在罗伊的床头柜上，那是罗伊落在他那儿已经五年的棒球帽，现在已经磨破了边角。如果杰森不能带他一起走的话，他认定自己最好不要带走任何关于罗伊的东西。

“你没有事。”杰森轻轻的说，他不知道罗伊会不会听见，但他继续说下去，“记得去医院看看，肋骨没断，不过最好休息两天，把衣服洗了，好吗？”

他说，舔了舔流血的嘴唇，他想他是不会再吻一吻罗伊的额头了。“不要抓脸上的伤，要记得换药。”他站了一会儿，思索了一下还有什么需要叮嘱。“别再抽烟喝酒了。”他最后说道，“你已经不年轻了。”

罗伊发出了一阵浅浅的喉音。杰森想已经没什么可说的了，如果他要走——他必须得走了。他替罗伊关上床头灯，在黑暗中转身离去。

“……杰森？”罗伊沙哑着嗓子说，杰森疑心那是否是梦话，他没有踌躇的继续走，只当它是个巧合。

“杰森。”罗伊再一次开口。杰森咬着下唇上干裂的死皮，吮吸那儿渗出的血。

“他早已经离开你啦。”他打开门，头也不回，嗓子像是被血味堵住了一样难以发声。

他在即将日出的黑暗中关上门，发动汽车，凌晨安静的布鲁克林的某个角落，传出了一声早鸟的哀鸣。

 

 

-1

杰森。

军火库看着红头罩，哑然失声。只要他一出现事情就会变得不对劲。他瞧着红头罩逃离的背影笼罩在一片出口的白光里。杰森。他想他现在该开枪——如果现在不阻止红头罩也许就找不到机会了。杰森。他终于追到出口。他听到了一阵引擎的轰鸣，也许他早该回忆起红头罩永远都有准备。

——杰森！

他喊住了红头罩，摩托悬空而起，红头罩低着头看了他几秒，或许杰森的表情挺悲哀，但他看不到。红头罩偷走了块复合电池，很多人会因此而死，但在他低头看他的那一瞬间，罗伊觉得这一切甚至都无所谓。他的嗓子干涩，张着嘴却发不出声音。

在这样一个他们久别重逢的时刻，他们却已经相立为敌了。

耳机里传来联盟AI的声音，高楼底下警笛嘈杂。摩托卷起一阵气流，刮动他的头发和红头罩的一角外套。一只鸟从他背后飞过，在气流中挣扎着落下一根羽毛。

“如果。”罗伊说，盯着那片羽毛被吸进引擎的漩涡，撕得粉碎。他对自己说的是什么毫无概念，像那片羽毛一样，“你曾珍视过我们的友谊——”

“不，没有。”红头罩打断道，声音充满冰凉的金属感。

军火库感到一阵耳鸣和恶心。耳朵里听不到AI动听的女声，警笛也寂静下去，气流的声音像被罩在一个玻璃罩里。整个世界——整个世界，在他回答之后只剩下了像爆炸过后的持续不断的尖锐长鸣。他甚至都没法听到自己开枪的巨响。等回过神来后，只剩下虎口被后坐力撕开的疼痛。

他甚至没有听到红头罩坠落的声音。

杰森。他没往楼下看，等那阵尖锐的耳鸣缓和了一些后，他想，他不会再见到他了。

 

-3

凌晨两点，杰森费了些周折才回到他的安全屋，前几个小时他计划之外地干掉了好些个警察，这是他在美国做的最后一票，再有三个小时他就要出发去俄罗斯了。

他觉得自己累的快散架了。他坐在台阶上歇了歇，数了数盒子里的烟，只剩三根连同烟盒一起被揉皱了，他决定留到晚些时候再抽。

杰森在黑暗中推开房门，房间令人安心的气味中有股浓烈的烟草味。有人来过了，也许是条子，杰森意识到。他屏息抽出手枪，靠近卧室。

坐在那儿的是军火库——不，是罗伊，他没穿制服。杰森愣了一秒，不知如何是好。他为什么来这儿？他怎么找到这儿的？是联盟派他来抓他的吗？杰森没问出口。

罗伊正看着他，抽完一支烟。他的表情躲在烟幕后边，杰森说不上来那双眼睛里的是哀伤还是别的什么。他不怎么好看，脸上的伤口还染着碘酒的黄褐色，吸着烟的嘴唇干燥开裂。他在这儿坐了多久？杰森朝床头看看，床头柜上布满烟疤，烟灰缸里的灰烬已经很久没有清理过了，堆起的山峰现在正散尽最后一点余温，那底下埋着许多烟头，像是山底下嶙峋的岩石。罗伊把烟头摁灭在里面，没说一句关于候鸟的屁话。

也许他没有敌意。杰森又不自觉地摸了摸额头，那儿仍然没有变好的趋势。罗伊把这个动作看在眼里。

“我很抱歉。”罗伊说，他的声音在空旷的夜晚里也显得很轻，像是不忍心打扰熟睡的鸟。杰森没在他的声音里听出多少歉意，毕竟他没必要道歉。

杰森把击锤复位，弹出弹夹，好让罗伊明白他没有打架的意思。“军火库。”他说，把枪放到近旁的桌子上，自顾自的脱下手套和夹克扔在一旁，制服和皮肤上的弹痕敞在空气里。他找到碘酒纱布胶带和几袋棉球，把它们抛到罗伊的怀里，自己拖了把椅子坐下，背对着罗伊脱去上衣，露出一片伤痕累累的脊背。“如果你真的抱歉。”

他听到罗伊撕开装棉球的纸袋，旋开碘酒瓶的铝制盖子。冰凉的液体浸透他的伤口，带着一点点罗伊手指的温热，并没有一丝多余的触碰。罗伊替他贴好胶布，手掌的茧子在杰森背上轻轻划过。他听到罗伊深吸了一口气，他知道他要说些什么了。

“那天晚上——”罗伊在寻找措辞，他的声音仍没有恢复得很好，吸气的时候还有些拖沓，“——我醒来的时候知道你来过，那顶帽子。”

“我想是把它还给你的时候了。”杰森说，他下意识的咬唇上那处翘起的死皮。

“所以你要走了。”罗伊说，杰森听不出来他有没有在遗憾。

“来这儿没关系吗？”杰森问他，“我一出国境联盟就会怀疑到你头上来。”

“我不认为你会在乎。”罗伊说，他用碘酒擦拭杰森坠落时留下的大片擦伤，酒精刺痛了杰森的神经，也熏疼了他的眼睛，“没人在乎。”

不，不是这样的。杰森心想，但说不出口，“也许你该更敬业一些。”

“你是在让我走还是现在就把你逮捕？”罗伊问他，用力撕下一段胶布。

“或许如今你不该和我扯上关系。”杰森叹了口气。他希望罗伊至少能明白这是为了他好；他仍在乎他。

罗伊没有再说话，他熟练的替杰森贴好最后一处纱布。夜晚很静，周围只有这一处小小的房间透着亮光，罗伊的呼吸声清晰可闻。杰森重重的咬下嘴唇——罗伊的手臂环绕上他裸露的腰，把额头靠在他的背上，头发弄得杰森有些痒。他的呼吸热热的浮在杰森的背后，他皮肤底下坚实的脉动——杰森的心剧烈的收缩起来。过去五年内他未曾像这般与任何一个人贴近过，而每个喝醉的晚上却又确确实实想念这样距离的罗伊。

“带我走。”罗伊轻声说，像是希望除了他自己以外没人听清。对于这个请求他不是很有自信。

杰森低下头，瞧着那截带淤青的环住他腰的胳膊。“你是个英雄。”杰森开口，“我是个全球最高通缉犯。”

“我是我——”罗伊把脸颊贴到杰森的悲伤，杰森希望他别听到自己的心跳得飞快，“你也只是你自己。这里没有红头罩和军火库，只有你和我。”

“别自欺欺人。”杰森盯着罗伊那几根缠上创口贴的手指无意识的收紧，好像攥住了他的心脏，“我以为过了那么多年你总该变聪明了些。”

“我一直都很聪明，傻的是你。”

罗伊说的有道理。杰森想到。他和罗伊同样有过选择，但他仍然坚持那条老路。他从来都认定他们这种人没得选，事实却不是那样的。

“你从来都不知道什么对你好。”杰森握住了他的手指让他放开，起身把药放回原处，他看见罗伊像只豹子似的紧绷身体。

“所以你现在是在替我选择我该过的生活？”罗伊尖利地问他，“过去了这么多年你还觉得你有这个权利？”

“你从来都过着别人替你选择的生活，只是你没发现。你只是跟在雁群后头的一只大雁，头雁飞去哪儿你就跟去哪儿。奎恩把你带上道，你就活成个罗宾汉的样子。我把你从沙漠里捡回来，你就跟着我成为亡命之徒。现在奎恩死了，所有人都认为你该顶替他在联盟里的位置，”他说这话时没敢看着罗伊，这太过分了。他愈发用力的咬着唇上那个裂口，“于是你现在替他们卖命，和没救成你导师——你认为是间接杀死他的元凶火风暴在一起干活。”

“而你以为服从联盟的命令朝我最在乎的人开枪是个好选择？”

“至少你完成得不错不是吗？”

“杰森！”罗伊浑身颤抖，他站了起来，目光中的是杰森从没见过的愤怒。

“想想奥利，罗伊，”杰森对他说，“你有过选择，别让我毁了你。”

“你替我做出选择，却从不知道什么是我想要的。”罗伊说，眼神中或许有那么些悲哀。他是想了起这会儿正躺在坟墓里的奎恩吗？亦或是杰森一直让他失望透顶？

“和我在一起？军火库，省省吧。”杰森耸了耸肩，“或许你忘了今天是什么日子，但我一直记得，已经过了零点，今天是十一月一日，罗伊。”

罗伊的神情停滞了一下，这对他来说或许是一个残酷的消息。

“你今天三十岁了。”杰森叹了口气，“聪明点，你应该清楚你已经不是那个我们头回见面时的男孩了。”

罗伊没说任何话，安静的仿佛融入了窗外无边的寂静夜晚。他们永远在逃避，尽管谁都知道这不是解决问题的办法，但他们宁愿让问题继续存在。杰森从外套里找到了那包发皱的烟，点着了递给罗伊，自己也抽了一支。他看着无言的罗伊深深吸了一口烟，再吐出来，他说：

“宇宙和时间和熵，你比谁都明白它们不可逆。”

“坏运气是一群候鸟，”罗伊斜着脑袋眯起眼睛在烟幕里看着杰森，像只正在观测太阳高度角的天鹅，“你是压垮我的那最后一只。”

“罗伊，你的生活可以好起来的，只要你别再喝酒，只要你在这条路上继续走下去。”

“即使以失去你作为代价？——我爱你呀，杰鸟。”罗伊看着他，答非所问。杰森的脊背像触了电一样绷起来。在他们分开以后就再也没有人那么叫过他了。一瞬间五年前的一切都冲破了时间逆流而上涌进了他的脑子里，填塞住他的喉咙。那些酒吧，那些波本和冰可乐，那些加州的阳光和伊利湖上的涟漪，那些他们共同窝在沙发上分享的科幻电影，那些不属于他们的五维人，那些也许会成真的反乌托邦，那些海豚或别的什么——那只在沙漠尽头飞过的鸟。

杰森只是想证伪罗伊的观点，他从来都知道罗伊想要什么。

他走到罗伊近前，把他嘴里那一截正燃着的烟夺走，贴上了他的嘴唇。罗伊或许因兴奋激动而微微颤抖，像只被春雨淋透的小鸟，羽毛湿淋淋的贴在身上。杰森把手里的两支烟搭在烟灰缸边，腾出手来抚摸罗伊衣服遮盖下发烫的皮肤。他们的心跳在此刻贴合在一起，同时不屈地证明他们还活着。

罗伊的手绕上杰森的脊背，那儿遍布的是他刚处理好的伤口。他的指尖沿着一条条旧伤疤攀上杰森的脖颈，他甚至还记得那些伤疤都是怎么来的，他曾无数次的像这样抚摸杰森罗伊的脊背，直至那些嵌在他皮肤上的沟壑了熟于心。

“罗伊。”杰森说。罗伊在接吻的时候撕咬开了杰森干裂的嘴唇，那儿正渗着血。杰森看着唇上印着血迹的罗伊，他的眼睛或许由于烟幕已经不再明亮了，但它正湿润着，好像下一秒就要溢出眼泪来。如果这个名字代表了些什么的话，那一定是杰森最想缅怀的过去。

他们褪尽衣衫挪到床上。杰森亲吻罗伊的皮肤，迫切地在上头留下他们仍互相渴望的证明——他要在走之前记住罗伊身体的每一处，那些手臂上突出跳动的经脉，那些肩头上焦糖色的雀斑，那些落在他喉头、臂膀上的绿色刺青，每一根他浅金色的睫毛，他绿色眼睛里每一丝掺着蓝灰的纹路——那些无法复刻的茂盛的生命力——尽管他只是浩瀚宇宙中这颗小小行星上一个科学定义上的普通人类，那也是杰森独一无二的生命体。

大多数人所拥有的世界只是这颗既不发光也不发热的狭小地球的某个角落，他们在那儿呼吸，进食，睡眠，做爱。氪星和塔马兰还有OA是小部分人的生活，太过遥远而不真实，但你知道它们就在那儿，在成百上千亿的星球中拥有自己的那颗太阳，如同罗伊在成百上千的人类中拥有杰森，或是杰森拥有罗伊一样。至少他们都会被埋葬在地球上，或许是南加州海边的一处墓地。在几千万年过后，他们不用再介意英雄和匪徒、正义联盟和国际通缉，不用介意两条越离越远的道路。他们只会是两捧骨灰，在地质作用下融合在一起，永远、永远没法分开。即使地球终将不复。

“你知道我就在那儿。”杰森在罗伊耳边说这话的时候罗伊哭了。杰森吻干那些泪水，如同他以前每次做的一样，缓缓地放慢动作，用温柔的双手去抚慰他。

“你还记得你欠我两条命吗？”杰森问他，罗伊点了点头。“所以你至少得听听我的建议，留在联盟里，存下薪水好买得起那儿的墓地。”

罗伊的指甲陷进杰森的皮肤里，一半是因为疼痛，一半是因为不满杰森说服他的时机和语气。

“你没想过我会因此恨你吗？”罗伊把脸埋在杰森的肩窝里，因为喘息有些吐词不清。

“至少你仍想着我。”杰森说。

“带我走吧…”罗伊扬起下巴——他到达了顶点，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，也许有那么点儿神志不清，杰森无法判断，因为此时的他感受到的全然只是他们两个人的心跳和温度。“——我爱你呀。”

 

 

-4

两截烟不知在何时已经熄灭了，与原有的灰烬融为一体。最后一缕烟飘散到空气里。罗伊不愿接受杰森的触碰——他们知道在这样一个晚上做任何事都是错误。

“如果你想，”杰森停顿了一下，试着让自己的语气听起来不那么像示弱，“如果你还想让我留下来的话，现在也许是最好的时机。”

“那是为了什么？”罗伊的嗓子嘶哑着，又让杰森联想到那片滚烫粗砾的沙漠，他们骨灰的某一粒一定会飘到那儿去，化为沧海一粟。“好让你下半辈子都待在牢里？你知道我永远不会那么做。”

“至少我知道你永远都在那儿。”杰森舔了舔嘴唇，那儿又流出血来，“你知道，关于两天前你问我的那句——我很抱歉对你撒了谎。”

“现在说这些已经毫无用处了，杰森。”罗伊瞧着他，这只就要离开他，飞到另一个地方去的小鸟。就算知道他们现在仍互相相爱又怎么样呢？哪怕能改变任何事实吗？五年已经过去了，在这五年里从北边飞到佛罗里达的候鸟里的每一只都不是它们最初的样子了。这点道理所有人都是明白的。“你该发现在这五年里我们这颗小小行星上的变化比任何五年里的都多。杰森，我们还不明白在我们面前的是不是末日。”

“你不害怕。”杰森说，“从没有什么能让你害怕。”

“除了——”罗伊咬着嘴唇，最终没有讲下去，但杰森知道他在怕什么，他怕他爱的人一个接一个的离开，先是柯莉，再是奥利，最后也许是杰森。如果杰森留在这儿，他兴许还能在这未来降临之前保护他。但杰森要走了——“你知道我在害怕什么。”

杰森觉得额角发疼，点燃了最后一支烟递给罗伊。他瞧着罗伊，瞧着那双在烟雾里微微眯起的眼睛。只要他开口，杰森想，他会为了他留下来，他们可以回到布鲁克林——哪儿都行——共同面对这末日。

“再说些什么吧，罗伊。”杰森近乎悲哀地说，在这个时候他近乎疯狂的想要知道能量和电子是否不灭，时间和熵究竟可不可逆，他希望罗伊能给他一个肯定的答案，但是罗伊给不了——谁都给不了。

罗伊抽完半截烟，把它递回到杰森手上。他蜷起膝盖，把额头靠在那儿，哼起了一首鲍勃迪伦。他开始流眼泪，肩膀一颤一颤的，在很久以前杰森就知道罗伊这个理性的身体里藏着一颗感性到不可思议的心，鲍勃迪伦的声音每次都会让他想哭——或是每次他想哭的时候就拿这来做借口？杰森第一次发现自己不知道这个问题的答案。杰森很想拍拍他，告诉他未来不会那么糟，一切都会好起来的，但杰森终究没有。

直到杰森抽完那支烟，他们都一言不发，仿佛严肃地等待一次审判。杰森把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，那儿还剩火星的一点余温。他下了床，罗伊仍那么蜷坐着哭泣，把脸埋在被子里不再让杰森看最后一眼。杰森穿好衣服，收拾起行李，给窗台上的两盆植物浇了最后一次水。他面对罗伊站了一会儿，等他哼完再说些什么。

“杰森。”罗伊开口，嗓子里带着些战栗，他在害怕——“杰森，如果你曾——”

——如果你要我留下来。杰森看着他不自然的停顿，几乎在恳求他说出自己心中所想。

“如果你曾爱过我哪怕只有该死的一秒。”他说，把脸转向杰森，杰森能看到他的眼睛里充满某种悲戚和一丝妥协——别是妥协，杰森想，罗伊应该明白他会为了他留下来！“答应我，杰森。”

杰森咽了口唾沫，嗓子有点儿疼。他什么都不能做，只能听他讲完。

“答应我，别再回来了。”

杰森深深地吸了口气——那么这就是结局了。他感到一阵耳鸣，在寂静中这声持续的尖锐声音在脑子里听起来是那么明显。时钟的摆动、早鸟的鸣叫、窗外寒风垂落干枯树叶的声音——他什么都没法听见，甚至自己的心跳。他的鼻骨有些发麻，像是有好些气泡在他皮肤下钻动。他使劲按了一下额头上的瘀伤——他不能感受到自己的一切——

很久之后他才叹出这口气，他看着罗伊，罗伊也看着他。这就是结局了。他再次想到。“我答应你。”他说，紧绷着嘴角，好像这句话不是由他自己说出的，额角疼得差点让他掉出眼泪来，“生日快乐。”

——别是妥协。

罗伊紧闭双眼，试图无视那越走越远的脚步声，然后是门页开合的轻响。一切都不复存在了——所有的一切都随着杰森离他远去——他的地球，他的太阳，他的盛夏，他的候鸟——

分针走完四点的最后一刻，烟灰缸里的余烬不再温暖。等杰森打开那个行李箱的时候他会发现他多了一把枪——罗伊已经不再需要的那把。那块被偷走的复合电池也许是被杰森故意的端放在桌面上，好提醒他他到底是谁。他只是和杰森的植物一样的存在，在走之前，最后一次。罗伊吸了一下鼻子——那是杰森的令人安心的味道——他已经哭不出来了。

即使杰森代表着他的厄运，他仍不由自主的想要他。现在这只鸟儿要飞走像死神似的降临到别人头上去了，他却无比希望以自己往后的所有运气换来在他身边的一秒——

可是你仍然留不住一只候鸟。在一片寂静之中，他听到他对自己说。

 

 

Fin


End file.
